plants_vs_zombies_heroes_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Speedy
Speedy is the new 6th class for the Zombies Side. It acts in the same way as the Crazy Class, except that it focuses more on winning speed, rather than winning power. The zombies on this side have more abilities, rather than increase in strength. It's opposite is Quick. Overview "As the new class arrives, not only the zombies will focus on growling, striking, crazifying, blocking, and intensifying, but now they will also focus on fast winning. But with the plants also having this class, Plants and Zombies will also have new Heroes!" Heroes * Captain Deadbeard - Brainy/Speedy * Rage-O Read-O - Beastly/Speedy * Pylon Policeman - Sneaky/Speedy * Sportszombie Supremo - Crazy/Speedy * Bucketty Brainheads - Hearty/Speedy Zombie Tribes The Speedy Class will heavily focus on Vacation, Barrel and the new Adventurer tribes. Barrel Zombies focus on devastation, Vacation Zombies focus on Semi-Support, Adventurer Zombies focus on killing blows like Deadly, Frenzy, and Bonus Attacks. Teammates Basic-Common * Wooden Barrel Zombie - A basic Barrel Zombie. Costs 1 Brain and has 1/1. * Raygun Explorer - A basic Adventurer Zombie. Costs 1 Brain and has 2/1. Has Frenzy. * Killer Tunes Zombie - A basic Vacation Zombie. Costs 1 Brain and has 1/2. Has Deadly * Scaredy Kid Zombie - A basic Vacation Zombie. Costs 2 Brains and 3/1. When it gets hurt, It deals 3 damage to the strongest and weakest plant. * Inspired Soul - A basic Explorer Trick. Costs 2 Brains and gives a zombie Frenzy. * Barf Barrel Zombie - A basic Barrel Zombie. Costs 3 Brains and has 3/2. When it is played on a plane where a plant is, move that plant. * Buff Barrel Summon - A basic Barrel Trick - Costs 3 Brains and creates a 3/3 Buff Barrel Zombie in a selected lane that allows for a zombie to do A Bonus Attack. * Expert Hunter Zombie - A basic Explorer Zombie. Costs 4 Brains and has 6/2. Every Zombie Tricks Phase, it will do a Bonus Attack. * Fast Swimmer Zombie - A basic Vacation Zombie. Costs 4 Brains and has 4/4. It has Amphibious, and will move to a random lane when a plant is played on it's lane. * Barrel Mob - A basic Barrel Zombie. Costs 5 and has 5/6. Premium-Uncommon * Ninja Explorer Zombie - An uncommon Adventurer Zombie. Costs 2 Brains and has 1/2. His ability is to prevent the opposing plant to do a Bonus Attack. * Spot Stealer Zombie - An uncommon Vacation Zombie. Costs 2 Brains and has 2/3. After he battles, he makes the opposing plant move to a random lane. * Secrets Uncovered - An uncommon Adventurer Trick. Costs 3 Brains and it removes all Traits from a plant. The Zombie on the same lane also does a Bonus Attack. * Cannon Barrel Zombie - An uncommon Barrel Zombie. Costs 3 Brains and has 3/2. When in battle, he attacks twice. * No Time to Use - An uncommon Vacation Trick. Costs 4 Brains and empties a plant's attack for 1 turn. Premium-Rare * Wine Barrel Zombie - A rare Barrel Zombie. Costs 3 Brains and has 2/4. Has Anti-Hero 4 and when played, deals 2 damage to the 2 strongest plants. * Weaponry Explorer Zombie - A rare Adventurer zombie. Costs 4 Brains and has 6/3. Has Frenzy. * Barrel Of Battle - A rare Barrel Trick. Costs 5 Brains and makes a zombie do a Bonus Attack after combat. * Convincing Vaca Zombie - A rare Vacation Zombie. Costs 5 Brains and does a Bonus Attack when a zombie destroys a plant. Premium-Super Rare * Powder Keg Zombie - A super rare Barrel Zombie. Costs 5 Brains and has 0/3. When it gets destroyed, it inflicts 3 damage to all plants, zombies and Heroes. * Smelly Adventuring Zombie - A super rare Adventurer Zombie. Costs 5 Brains and has 4/5. Has Deadly. * No Power, No Vacation! - A super rare Vacation Trick. Costs 6 and prevents all plants from attacking for 1 turn. Premium-Legendary * Vacation Problematic Zombie - A legendary Vacation Zombie. Costs 6 Brains and has 5/5. When a zombie, including itself get destroyed, they do a Bonus Attack before dying. * Zombiana Jones - A legendary Adventurer Zombie. Costs 7 Brains and has 5/7. He has Frenzy and Deadly.